Last Man Standing
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Some members of Kisaragi are having a game of paintball. This is set before Ayumi finds the Sachiko charm. Teams are up but with only 3 people remaining...what's going to happen. With Yoshiki and Satoshi's competative attitude towards each other...will it be a friendly game? Rated K for Kisaragi. One-Shot.


FireCacodemon: I'm back with another One-Shot.

Yoshiki: Corpse Paty belongs to Team GrisGris.

FireCacodemon: So far...I've been writing down ideas on paper... (O_O)

Yoshiki: What's wrong with paper?

FireCacodemon: I normally type everything up...

Yoshiki: I guess you don't use paper often then?

FireCacodemon: No...anyway, I was comming up with ideas for future Corpse Party fics and this came into my head. I was near a computer at school when I finished writing a little bit of the story out on paper. I decided to continue it and to post it up. Here it is!

Yoshiki: We better go...come on FireCacodemon.

FireCacodemon: Ok. Read on?

* * *

Last Man Standing

Satoshi Mochida, running through thick trees and carrying a paintball gun in his hand. His black paintball armour was paint free for the time being. He was alone as his partner was shot out by Seiko, they shot each other out. Satoshi had shot out Naomi but Ayumi and Yoshiki were still in the game. Satoshi hunted them in the forest to get them out. Sakutaro, Naomi and Seiko were out which means that there were only 3 remaining players. Satoshi didn't really think that it was going to be hard to find the other two. Yoshiki wanted to play alone against the others but Ayumi told him no. It wouldn't be fair.

"Come on out Kishinuma and Shinozaki..." Satoshi spoke quietly. He heard a rustling in the trees before he shot in the rustling bush. Blue paint splattered the green plants before he sighed. Everyone had their own colour paint but since there were three teams, people had two colours which made up another colour. Satoshi and Sakutaro had blue and red paint making their team purple. Ayumi and Yoshiki had a dark red and a dark yellow making a dark orange. Naomi had a light blue paint and Seiko had a light yellow making a light green. Satoshi looked around trying to find his two victims. The game was over if only one team were left standing.

Corpse Party – Last Man Standing

Ayumi looked around trying to find where Satoshi was. She knew that Yoshiki seemed to be light on his feet but he always seemed to make some noise from his feet. She turned around when she heard a paintball splat against some plants. She held her breath before she heard a rustling sound nearby. Ayumi turned around to see Yoshiki walk out from the bush.

"It's just me." He said as he walked closer to her.

"You scared me...any signs?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Not a sound of footsteps which aren't yours. Do you even think he's still here?" He asked the student in front of him.

"I heard a shot...did you do it?" Ayumi looked around. They were both on high alert. They didn't want to get out too soon. They wanted to toy with Satoshi.

"No...That might be Mochida."

"How many bullets do you have left?"

"I've still got plenty left. I don't waste my bullets unless I see someone on the other team...in this case, Mochida." Yoshiki smiled as he showed her the remaining pellets of paint.

"You seem very good at this...how long have you been playing?" She questioned her team partner.

"Not long...I'm a fast learner though...once I get use to my area." He smiled.

"That's good." Ayumi said before they both went their separate ways in hope of getting Satoshi.

Corpse Party – Last Man Standing

Satoshi wandered around and found Ayumi. He waited to see if she was going to see him before he studied his paintball gun and smiled. Ayumi was a clear shot, she didn't even see him. Satoshi fired his paintball expecting him to hit her before he saw the paintball explode in the middle between Ayumi and him. Blue and dark red paint appeared causing Ayumi to look. She saw the blue paint and fled the area. Satoshi wasn't sure what had happened but he was glad this game wasn't over. He sighed before he started to walk away from the area. Yoshiki smiled in the trees.

Satoshi returned to his base where Sakutaro and he started to see the others were there waiting for him. He saw Naomi and Seiko were painting their nails together...Naomi was letting Seiko paint her nails and Sakutaro was keeping an eye on them both.

"Any luck getting the others?" Sakutaro asked Satoshi.

"I think Kishinuma is defending Shinozaki. I had a clear shot but he stopped my paintball before it hit her. She fled after that." Satoshi told his partner.

"I think he likes her." Seiko giggled in delight and Naomi sighed.

"I don't think Kishinuma can love anything." Sakutaro sighed.

"He has feelings Morishige. It is possible for Kishinuma to like someone." Naomi told Sakutaro. He pushed his glasses up his face a bit before he chuckled slightly.

"I'll make a bet with you. If Kishinuma does like someone, which isn't family, then I'll pay you my pocket money. If he doesn't like anyone then you pay me your pocket money." Sakutaro told Naomi.

"Ok then." Naomi told Sakutaro. They would have shaken hands if Seiko wasn't doing her nails.

"Now all we need to go is get Kishinuma out and we can ask him then." Satoshi smiled as he left again.

Corpse Party – Last Man Standing

Yoshiki wandered around aimlessly while trying to find Satoshi. He was careful on the ground to make as little noise as he can. It wasn't easy when it was autumn and the leaves crunched when you stepped on them. The twigs were the same as well. Yoshiki flinched every step he took.

"Shinozaki...do your best to defend yourself." Yoshiki whispered as he looked up towards the sky. A couple birds flew past before he heard something coming behind him. He heard a clicking of the paintball gun and quickly got out the way. Yoshiki cursed that Satoshi found him but he didn't dare fight back...not just yet. More paintball came his way, he avoided them the best he could. None of them directly hit Yoshiki but the paint did splash onto him. He knew that if he did get paint on him it wasn't bad in little quantities. If it was a direct hit with a massive blob of pain slatted on you...that's when you were classed as out.

"Kishinuma...give up. You can't win this." Yoshiki heard Satoshi call out to him. Yoshiki smirked. It was always a good, strong competition when it was the two of them. Neither of them backed down and neither of them wanted to lose to the other one. There was no way Yoshiki was going to lose to Satoshi. Not today. He looked at the paintball gun and smirked. He made sure it was loaded before he started firing back at Satoshi. Dark red paint and blue paint made a colourful display as they shots hit each other. Dark red mixed with blue. After a while the shooting stopped and Yoshiki made a run for it. There wasn't any chance that Yoshiki was going to lose to him. Not one.

"You missed!" Yoshiki called out before he ran as far away from the area as possible.

Corpse Party – Last Man Standing

Satoshi cursed from the fact that Yoshiki escaped from him. It was bad enough that he was still standing. Him and Ayumi were the remaining team. Satoshi smiled since Ayumi survived this long without Yoshiki around her a lot like last time. The last time they played Paintball...Yoshiki was shot out by Satoshi by defending Ayumi. Of course then Ayumi shot him out. He was glad that Yoshiki wasn't the one who shot him out. If he did...then he was going to get the revenge which he needed. Satoshi really wanted to get Yoshiki out since he posed a risk. Ayumi would be easier to get out. Ayumi Shinozaki...the girl who Yoshiki protects. Only because they are on the same team. It isn't like they have a relationship behind everyone's back. That wouldn't be right. She was too responsible to let Yoshiki steal her like that...what is he thinking?

"I'm getting silly..." He sighed before he hears some rustling behind him. One clear shot. He took it. He fired his gun and heard a splat. He smiled when he found Ayumi covered in his blue paint.

"Nice one Mochida." Ayumi smiled at the boy.

"Are you getting bored by any chance?" He asked her. She giggled slightly.

"Yeah, so I decided to let you shoot me. Besides...I'm getting kind of lonely out there on my own." She confessed to Satoshi.

"I'll take you back." Satoshi smiled and Ayumi nodded.

After a long trek back to the base. Satoshi brought Ayumi back to the others. The others were glad that it was now going to be Satoshi and Yoshiki left in the game. It made it a lot more interesting.

"Can we go and see the cameras?" Seiko asked Satoshi.

"Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out." Satoshi smiled before Ayumi giggle.

"What's so funny?" Satoshi asked Ayumi. He was soon felt something splat against him. Satoshi turned around before he saw Yoshiki smiling.

"I win." Yoshiki said with a smile on his face.

"Team Shinozaki wins?" Seiko asks and Satoshi groaned.

"Can you settle a bet for us?" Naomi asks Yoshiki.

"Go on?" Yoshiki asked.

"Do you like someone?" Sakutaro asked Yoshiki.

"There are two people I like." Yoshiki told Sakutaro. Naomi squealed.

"You owe me Morishige." Naomi giggles.

"Damn..." Sakutaro grumbles causing everyone to laugh but Yoshiki.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks innocently.

"Yes." Sakutaro grumbles while Seiko shook her head.

"You just gave Naomi, Morishige's pocket money." Seiko giggles.

"Shinozaki." Yoshiki whispered. She turned around to see Yoshiki with a smile on her face.

"Yeah?" She whispered to Yoshiki.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Don't mention it." She giggled.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Ayumi was in it the whole time?

Yoshiki: Yup. Ayumi was in it at the end.

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

Yoshiki: Do you always say that?

FireCacodemon: Yeah? Why?

Yoshiki: Just wondering.

FireCacodemon: ...

Yoshiki: Reviews would be nice.

FireCacodemon: Come on Yoshiki...Let's go home.

Yoshiki: Okay.


End file.
